Two Years and Counting
by ltjvt1026
Summary: A Gibbs meets Tony fic. Yes,I'm back. Got some sense talked into me. See the ending A/N. Please R


**Disclaimer: The whole ball of wax belongs to those other people. I don't own any of it. Well, maybe just the voice in my head that gifts me with these stories. I own that.**

**Authors Note: **Hey, I'm back. Before I left on my, erhm, hiatus, **elflordsmistress** asked me to write a Gibbs meets Tony story. So I looked thru the NCIS Archive. Man, there's a bunch of these suckers. This one is mine. Thanks to **elm** for the help with the timeline. Also for letting me use the TO for Team Gibbs in that time period. Speaking of **elm,** if you're interested in the back story of Gibbs and the late Director Jenny Shepard you've got to check out her story "Sub Rosa". It's pretty damn good.

**Hyatt Regency Baltimore, Conference Center, March 8, 2000 0815hrs**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting. Patiently. It's a trait developed by his years as a Marine sniper. Gibbs was attending the Maryland Homicide Investigators Association annual seminar. According to the event coordinator, the guy he wanted to talk to was registered. It was just a matter of waiting for him.

Gibbs was in a bind. His team was in disarray. Stan Burley had left to take a posting as Agent Afloat. Chris Pacci had caught a bullet to the shoulder. He was out on indefinite medical leave. Callen had been called to the Director's office. Two days later a couple of agents came and cleaned out his desk. "Need to know" they said. Gibbs didn't. Jenny had….left. So Gibbs was a team leader without a team.

Director Morrow had given him fill-ins. They lasted days. The Director finally called Gibbs in and told him to "get his team up and running". So Gibbs was at the Hyatt waiting to talk to Det. Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore PD.

**Four months earlier**

For the umpteenth time Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs wondered what it was about the holidays that made people snap. The crime scene was the apartment of a Navy Lt. Commander, his wife and ten year old son. The Commander was attached to the Naval Support Facility Baltimore. A domestic dispute had turned deadly. So now, the Commander was dead and the wife was in the hospital after trying and failing to take her own life. Gibbs appearance was really pro forma. The crime had taken place off Navy property. Plus it was pretty much an open and shut case. Baltimore Homicide was going to take the job. Gibbs was hanging around to watch the younger detective work. Jethro was always on the lookout for new talent.

The older detective was content to stand off to the side smoking his cigar and tapping the ashes into an empty coffee cup.

"The kid is pretty sharp Agent Gibbs. He's worked in Philly and Peoria."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd he leave?"

"Dunno. The kid plays his cards pretty close to his vest. Hey, DiNozzo, don't forget to measure to that far wall."

"Okay Chris. I didn't forget."

Gibbs strolled over to check the younger man's sketch.

"Not taking this one Agent Gibbs?"

"Nah, you guys seem to have everything under control. Seems pretty open and shut."

"Not for him."

DiNozzo nodded to the ten year old who was being consoled by his aunt. Gibbs grimaced.

"Yeah."

DiNozzo noted the look that flickered across Gibbs' face.

"Got kids, Agent Gibbs?"

"No"

The sharpness of that one word made Tony DiNozzo blink.

"Sorry."

"Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

DiNozzo's face lit up.

"Hey, John Wayne. 'She Wore a Yellow Ribbon'. One of the Duke's classic mov…"

Tony was given his first view of "the look".

"Shutting up."

DiNozzo went back to work and Gibbs left to go back to DC.

**NCIS HQ, the Navy Yard, March 7, 2000. 1030hrs**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just spent a very uncomfortable thirty minutes with his Director. The gist of the one way conversation was "get your team up and running".

That was why he was in the elevator headed for the Forensic Lab. Gibbs needed to talk to his tech Abby Scuito. Jethro had been working with her since coming back from Europe in '99.

Abby was Goth, slept in a coffin and listened to death metal music. She also had one of the sharpest minds Gibbs had ever run across.

As the elevator doors opened Gibbs could hear the music pounding from the lab. This was a good sign. It meant Abby was happy and working. As Gibbs entered the lab the decibel level increased dramatically. Abby was dancing in place in front of her computer, pigtails flying.

"Abs, _Abby,__** ABBY**_."

Since his voice wasn't penetrating, Gibbs strode to the stereo and turned it off. Abby whipped around, a scowl on her face.

"**HEY**, what do you…Oh, hi Gibbs. What're you doing here? You've got no cases going."

"Need you to do something for me Abs."

The Goth's face immediately brightened. Gibbs placed the Caf-Pow he'd had hidden behind his back next to the computer. Abby squealed. The heavily caffeinated beverage was her favorite. She grabbed it and immediately started drinking. After several deep sips, she sighed.

"What can I do for you Bossman?"

"Hack into the Baltimore PD personnel files."

Abby's eyes widened.

"Highly illegal Gibbs."

"Only if you get caught Abs. But I'm sure _you_ can get in and out without leaving a trace."

Abby grinned. Gibbs always knew what buttons to push.

"Well, since you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

"How long?"

Eyeing his empty hands, Abby scrunched up her face in thought.

"Go get coffee and come back. I'll be in."

True to her word, Abby had Baltimore PD's personnel files open by the time Gibbs returned.

"Who are you lookin' for el' jefe'?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Anthony DiNozzo"

Abby's fingers flew across the keyboard and a file complete with a picture came up on the screen.

"Wow, kinda cute in an Italian gigolo sorta way."

"Not lookin' to date him, Abs. Can you print that out for me?"

"Sure, Bossman. Oh, I get it. You're gonna try and recruit him."

Gibbs took the print out, gave Abby a peck on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Could be Abs. Make sure you cover our tracks. Gotta make some phone calls."

**The Hyatt Conference Center 0825hrs**

Gibbs' patience was rewarded. DiNozzo came walking into the auditorium with another detective.

"So I said to her, if you're not careful we're gonna break somethin'"

The other detective rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Only you Tony"

"Hello DiNozzo"

Tony's head snapped around.

"Jeez Agent Gibbs, you trying' to give me a heart attack?"

_How the hell did he get behind me like that?_

Gibbs smirked.

"Got a minute?"

"Sure. See you in a couple Sean."

The other detective walked off and Gibbs and Tony moved out of the aisle.

"What's on your mind Agent Gibbs?"

"Lunch. I'll buy. Or rather Uncle will. What do you say?"

"How come?"

"Let's just say it's about your future."

"My future?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, okay. I guess you're buying me lunch then."

**Golden Dawn Chinese Restaurant, two blocks from the Hyatt 1245hrs**

They'd eaten, Gibbs with chopsticks, Tony with a fork after trying to use chopsticks.

"Okay Gibbs, what's this stuff about my future?"

"You're coming up on the two year mark in Baltimore DiNozzo. What're you gonna do?"

Tony's eyes widened.

_How the fuck did he figure that out?_

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon DiNozzo . I called Philly and Peoria. Talked to both of your Captains. They both said the same thing. 'Great work ethic. Good investigative skills. Really good in the undercover role. A little standoffish at first, but then a solid team player. Then bang, two years and gone.' What's the matter Dinozzo, people were getting' too close to ya?"

Tony's mouth opened then closed. Gibbs reached into his jacket and withdrew an envelope. He laid it on the table in front of the younger man.

"Employment application. My card is in there too."

"You that sure of me, Gibbs?"

"I don't know DiNozzo. Am I?"

**Two weeks later, MCRT bullpen 2125hrs**

Former Baltimore PD detective Tony DiNozzo was sitting in the visitor's chair next to Gibbs' desk. They were waiting for the call that would summon Tony to Director Morrow's office. Jethro had given Tony the nickel tour. DiNozzo had been impressed with and a little intimidated by Abby. The ME, Dr. Mallard had been nice enough, if a little carried away by his own stories. Now Tony was waiting. The phone buzzed. Interior line.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, I'll send him right up."

Gibbs pointed to the stairs. Tony got up and was halfway to the catwalk when Gibbs' voice stopped him.

"Hey DiNozzo!"

Tony looked back and gave Gibbs a 'What?' look.

"Stow the smartass. And no movie references."

DiNozzo smiled.

"Got it, Boss."

**A/N: **There are so many of these stories that I'm sure it may sound like another one, but this was all me. I'd be remiss if I didn't mention this. **M E Wofford **and **elflordsmisstress sat** me down (cybernetically) and explained the "facts of life" about writing fanfiction. So, I've "got my mind right" now. (Trivia points for anybody who can tell me what movie that's from). Thanks ladies. If my nose gets outta joint in the future I'll just go in my basement and pound the heavy bag that's hangin' there. So hit that green button below and show LT the love .


End file.
